


不给嫖

by fayekohara



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Hendo is the mother hen, Humor, M/M, Milly is rich, Misunderstandings, Trent is a pup, Virgil is not very helpful, adam is a lawyer, andy is angry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayekohara/pseuds/fayekohara
Summary: 十八岁的Trent在夜店后巷把准备上班的夜店保安Andy当成了鸭子。
Relationships: Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	不给嫖

半夜的警察局闻起来像啤酒、呕吐物还有微波炉披萨。没人喜欢晚班，值班的民警们都恹恹的，上了点年纪的警长坐在办公桌后面抬起头，隔着粗框眼镜用灰蓝色的眼珠子上上下下打量他们一眼，威严而不失八卦地问：“犯的什么事？”

Andy想这老头肯定平时在警局里就颇有威信，提溜着他俩的巡警回答的时候都提起十二万分精神：“打架斗殴，就在Dale街那块。”

什么打架斗殴，Trent低着头委委屈屈地想，明明就是我单方面被殴。打与被打对十八岁的小孩儿来讲还算新鲜，但戴眼镜的警长显然已经司空见惯，边整理手上的文书边头也不抬地指着三米开外墙上的公益海报说：“带他俩过去，念念，墙上写的什么。”

从警长办公桌前又被提溜到墙边的两个人望着墙上的黑底红字的标语，出奇默契地一起沉默了。

当然，站在他们身后的巡警可没那么有耐心，大喝一声：“念！”

面对着标语的两个人一个悄悄翻了个白眼而另一个被吓了个激灵，不情不愿异口同声地开了口：“不要打架，打输住院，打赢坐牢。”

“行了，”眼镜警长发话了，“去做笔录。”

“请问，”Trent小心又礼貌地开口了，“做完笔录我就可以走了吗？”

三十分钟后Trent望着眼前的铁栅栏，意识到看来做完笔录确实还不能走。在拘留室里他想了很多，从我这算是拘留还是坐牢想到明明是我被打怎么我还要被关，等他的思维发散到今天这事会不会影响考公务员的时候，警察局的门被推开了，一个熟悉的高大身影风风火火地闯进来。Trent平时老嫌对方唠唠叨叨啰里吧嗦，落难之际才体会到什么叫他乡遇故知，就在他激动地准备跳起来大喊Hendo Hendo我在这里的时候，才想起来自己还真没脸见人家。可是已经晚了，对方已经从警察局那头看见了他，下巴登时掉到膝盖，三步并作两步冲到他面前，开口就是疑问大放送：“我的天啊？Trent？你怎么成这样了？什么时候的事？疼不疼？你没瞎吧？我该怎么跟你爸妈交代啊？谁打的你？啊？”

Trent左眼挨了一拳头，本来就脑壳疼，一听这连环疑问句，从脑壳到脑仁都疼。他从众多问题中选了一个，指指自己左手边的墙壁，回答：“隔壁那位打的。”

Jordan转过去看隔壁拘留室里靠墙叉手的青年，倒也算得上白净清秀，真没看出来下手这么重。他又转过头去问Trent：“他干嘛打你？”

Trent头一低嘴一闭装起鸵鸟来。

“说话呀。”

土生土长的利物浦小孩叽里咕噜嘟嘟囔囔把本来就听不懂的利物浦话说得更让人听不懂。

没来得及等Jordan开口，隔壁传来浓浓的苏格兰口音，替他回答了他不想说的那部分：“他上来就问我一晚上多少钱，你说我该不该打他？”

Jordan迷茫地眨了眨眼，比口音更难懂的是内容，“不好意思我没听明白，什么叫一晚上多少钱？”

“你自己问他。”隔壁没好气地回答。

于是Jordan又转向左眼挂个熊猫眼的小孩：“Trent，什么叫一晚上多少钱？”

“就、就是一晚上多少钱嘛——”小孩子眼见逃避是没有用了，低着头吞吞吐吐地回答，“我我我问他可不可以包夜。”

也许是因为最近一周连续一点以后睡觉，又或许是因为现在已经深更半夜，Jordan只觉得自己的脑子不转了，整句话他全都听懂了，但一个字也没理解。“不好意思我跟不上，到底怎么回事？”

“啧，”隔壁的苏格兰腔听起来尤其不耐烦，“就是他把我当鸭子了，他想嫖我。这样说明不明白？”

Trent垂着脑袋不敢看Jordan脸上的表情，等了半天也没等到对方的爆发，大着胆子抬起头，对方仍然仍然保持着被雷劈过的表情愣在原地，因为惊讶而微微张开的嘴可以塞进一根Cheetos。Jordan花了好半天才找回自己的舌头，能言善辩如他也结巴了起来：“ 你……你……为什么？”他觉得自己从进门开始一定已经问了过多的问题，可是他除了问题真的没有别的要说，“你从哪里学的这些？你学上的好好的搞这一套干嘛？”

以上问题Trent一个也不愿意回答，冰雪聪明地避重就轻起来：“那他也不能打我啊，不卖就不卖嘛我又没强迫他。”

在场各位果然上当受骗，隔壁的苏格兰人率先被带跑：“什么叫不卖啊？我压根就不是！”

而Jordan也立刻被分散了注意力，往隔壁拘留室探去一个头：“那请问你是做什么的？”

“夜店保安。”

怪不得下手这么狠呢，Jordan怜悯地看了一眼小孩儿的熊猫眼，没个十天半个月怕是不会消了。既然不是嫖娼卖淫，事情也就还不算太大条，松了一口气的Jordan立刻打起圆场来：“原来是误会一场，我替Trent向你道歉，”而后他又话锋一转循循善诱：“可是先生，你也不该动手打人啊。”

Andy不说话了。他承认自己脾气是差了点，可是上班路上的心情能好到哪去？他本来就要迟到了，打卡晚五分钟就要罚一百块，因为这个才抄近路走的后巷，还被一把拦住，身上带酒气的小孩儿劈头盖脸就是一句你一晚上多少钱，Andy哪知道他是真心实意地要嫖，还当对方是在讥讽自己，毕竟自己个头不高皮肤又白，这些年在社会上吃了不少亏，登时怒从心头起，上去就是一拳头，而小孩躺在地上捂着眼睛的惨叫迅速招来了路过的巡警这些就都是后话了。Andy在心里把始末回放一遍，想到自己缺勤要扣的工资，想到要给警察局交的罚金，想到被当成鸭这件事传出去要被自己那群狐朋狗友们嘲笑到明年，越想越气，脖子一梗去他妈：“我打都打了，怎么着吧。”

Jordan挑了挑眉，“既然如此，”他迅速掏出手机打开联系人列表，“Trent你等着啊，我给你叫律师来。”

“你哪里认识的律师？”

Jordan的眼神在对他说’拜托’，“就是Adam。”

“他拿到执业资格证了？”

“没呢，还在实习。”Jordan边飞快地在手机屏幕上打字边回答，“喊来给你撑撑威风而已。”

得了，人家律师都请来了，我的救兵还不知道在哪里瞎晃，Andy在隔壁靠着水泥墙只觉得心酸。况且了，实习律师也是律师啊，这要真对簿公堂起来，自己怕是真得去出卖肉体才请得起律师。Andy想着想着，当真难过起来，正念及自己孤身一人从苏格兰老家来利物浦打工，背井离乡、颠沛流离、举目无亲、无依无靠，这时，警察局的门又被推开了。

这次走进来的男人比Jordan还要高大不少，皮肤黝黑，长发锃亮，在脑袋后面工工整整梳个小髻，迈步时的气场连办公桌后面的眼镜警长都情不自禁要打量一眼。Trent一对上眼就知来者不善善者不来，隔着T恤衫也能看出那二头肌比自己脑袋还大，只怕真要打起来，Hendo跟自己加起来也打不过他一个。Jordan倒是素来谁也不怵，上上下下端详对方一番，又盯着对方的深色眼睛用极富威胁性和穿透性的冰冷眼神给了个下马威，随即撤走眼神做高冷状。不过来者好像也没工夫搭理他，径直走向隔壁的拘留室，隔着铁栅栏便问：“你打谁了？他还活着吗？”

如果Andy的眼睛没有出问题的话，他觉得自己搬来的这位救兵好像是在憋笑。但如今他也没有心思追究，疲惫地指指右边的拘留室，说：“就隔壁那小子，你自己去看吧。”

男人无视了Jordan投来的死亡凝视，探个头去确认了一眼隔壁的伤势，遂风轻云淡地对Andy说：“哦，不就一乌眼青嘛，我以为多大的事呢，你让他也给你来一拳不就行了。”

”少废话，你钱带了没？“

“什么钱？”身高一米九的男人脸上的表情纯真得像小学三年生。

“罚款的钱。”

“你没说要罚款啊。”理所应当。

“那不罚款能怎么样啊？”单方面殴打别人的Andy没挨拳头也觉得脑袋隐隐作痛，“不是，你钱也没带你来干嘛来了？”

“给你壮胆啊。”理直气壮。

经历了一晚上曲折离奇的Andy终于崩溃了，他痛苦地抱着脑袋蹲在地上，心想自己怎么会跟这种人做朋友。他哀嚎了一阵，哀的是对方的脑回路更是自己的择友眼光，然后仍保持着捂着脑袋的姿势，用被生活打败的语气说：“Virgil，帮帮忙，帮我打个电话给James，叫他带钱来。”末了他又紧张万分地补上一句：“手机你总带了吧？啊？”

手机还是带了的。Virgil瞅他一眼开始拨通号码，他很想提醒Andy，他这样抱着脑袋蹲在地上，越发像扫黄打非现场被抓现行的失足少女，但不说吧不够朋友说了吧等对方出来自己又可能被揍，想想还是算了。电话那头的James听闻此事后立刻古道热肠地答应带着支票尽快赶来，这才安抚了Andy的情绪。Virgil看他没那么躁了，毕竟还是对今晚的事有些好奇（八卦），便好声好气地问：“你为什么打人家啊？我看他挺小的，也不像会挑事儿的小孩啊。”

Andy仍然坐在地上，手撑着下巴，头也不抬地把复盘了一百次的事件起因不厌其烦地再说一遍：“他上来就问我多少钱一晚。”

问问题的人沉默了。Andy立刻嗅出不对，一抬头他的损友果然根本憋不住脸上的笑意。Virgil整理了一下表情，真诚诚恳恳切地说：“那你打人家干嘛，价格没谈拢啊？”

“Virgil van Dijk，我今晚已经揍了一个了，我不介意连你一起揍。”

Virgil好笑地睨他一眼，慢条斯理收回目光，落在右边拘留室门口的金发男人身上。对方也不卑不亢地对上眼神，并不开口破冰，Virgil便主动伸出橄榄枝——“嗨。”金发男人克制而礼貌地冲他点了点头，整个人看起来就特别英国佬。Virgil只觉得有趣，伸出右手去自报家门：“Virgil。”

这头的Jordan本着伸手不打笑脸人的原则，也就跟他握了一握手：“Jordan。”握手的时候他专门比平时多用了三成的力道，但叫Virgil的大个子面不改色如铜墙铁壁，倒也让Jordan不禁肃然起敬。

Virgil把手轻轻松松塞回裤兜，靠着墙冲Trent的拘留室努努嘴，问Jordan：“你是他什么人啊？他不会是你儿子吧？”

“足球教练。”

“挺负责啊。”

“他妈妈是我远房亲戚，我只是顺带着照顾一下。”Jordan真没想到会在这里跟陌生人介绍自己的家族树，反问道：“那么你们呢？”

“室友。”言简意赅。Virgil又端详了一眼Jordan脸上冷冰冰的线条，倒看出几分母鸡护小鸡的温情，心想对方应该也不是油盐不进，开口劝道：“嘿，Andy这人心不坏，就是脾气暴躁了点。我建议还是走调解。”

他没想到英国佬还真就油盐不进：“等律师到场我们会跟你们讨论这个话题的。”话毕他移开视线单方面结束了这场不算愉快的交涉，转头继续审问拘留室里的小朋友：“反正现在警察还没来，你跟我说说，你为什么跑去嫖人家？”

Trent也被这个问题问懵了，挠着脑袋想了半天，支支吾吾地回答：“因为……因为那条街上他长得最好看。”

隔壁立刻传来一句：“哎哟，那我真是谢谢你哦。”

Jordan无视之，专心致志地对付Trent：“我没问你这个，我问你怎么想到的要嫖娼？”

而Trent果然又毫无新意地沉默了。

“说话。”

Trent在想人类所能发出的最低音量是多低，但愿自己能破纪录：“因为不想当处男了。”

Jordan感觉自己脑子又不够用了，上一次他出现这种跟不上剧情的状况还是在看《恋恋笔记本》。Trent显然也看出他的迷茫，小小小小声地解释道：“我同学都不是处了，就我还是。我九月份就要去上大学了，我可不想以处男身份去上大学。”

“哈？你是处啊？”原本在地上摊成一张海蜇皮的Andy立刻抬起脑袋。

“你怎么这都听得到啊？”Trent嘟囔着抱怨对方的好听力。

“这儿又没墙。”苏格兰人也学着他的语气咕哝道。

屡次被抢戏的Jordan坐不住了，往隔壁探个头去，提醒道：“这位先生你能别掺和了吗？”随后又回过头来给想破处的小朋友支招：“Trent，想破处你去谈恋爱啊，去派对啊，用Tinder啊。”

“我哪有时间谈恋爱，我每天除了学习就是下棋不然就是踢足球，”小孩的回答委屈且有理有据，“而且Tinder上的人都奇奇怪怪，上来就给我发茄子表情（🍆💦）。”

Andy在隔壁白眼都要翻到后脑勺：“确实，上来就发茄子表情哪有上来就问你多少钱一晚奇怪。”

“你能不能……”Jordan还想请他闭嘴，但转念一想——“事实上，我觉得你说的有道理。是啊Trent，你这样比发茄子还诡异。况且你哪来的钱？你拿你妈的钱去干这事儿你对得起她吗？”

“我没拿我妈的钱，上次象棋大赛奖金有五千块，我想着应该够用了。”

Andy简直不敢相信自己的耳朵——“五千块你就想买我？”还不等Trent回应，靠在门口的旁听了整场审讯的Virgil面无表情地开口了：“五千还可以吧Robbo，是我我就点头了。”

所有人，包括假装埋头整理文书实则竖耳专心倾听的各位警员们，全都停下了手里的动作。

Andy张了张嘴，说：“？”

Trent也说：“？”

Jordan跟着说：“？”

Virgil耸了耸肩，轻描淡写地回答：“说说而已，他嫖的也不是我。”

“他嫖的也不是我！”跳进黄河也洗不清的Andy做最后的抵抗，“他没嫖我！我没给他嫖！我不给嫖！啊气死我了！”

“行了你别气了，James估计快到了，我催催他，”Virgil从容不迫地掏出手机看了一眼，又突然想起什么：“诶对了，罚金多少钱啊？”

Andy哽了难以察觉的半秒钟，“五千。”

Virgil欲言又止。

“……有话直说。”

Virgil欲止又言：“你看，你当时要是点头，净赚五千。现在还要倒贴五千，这还不算人家医药费，血亏。”

Andy当然知道自己血亏，但是让他认怂是这辈子都不可能的，遂嘴硬反唇相讥：“这钱你爱赚你怎么不赚啊？”

隔壁的利物浦小孩这时候胆子倒是突然大了起来，插嘴表示：“我不喜欢他这型的。无意冒犯。”

“听见没，”Virgil用酸不拉几的语气对Andy说，“人家小伙子就喜欢你这款。”

Adam从律所下班的时候月亮已经升得老高了，他厕所都没来得及上就风尘仆仆地赶到了警察局，推开门还没来得及问接待员这里有没有一个叫Trent的，便先被人叫住——“诶，Adam，你怎么在这？”

Adam闻声转过头去，正对上一张熟悉的脸，方道：“哦？James，真是好巧啊。”叫James的男人手里拿着西装外套和公文包，看起来也是行色匆匆，问他：“这么晚了你来做什么呢？”

Adam叹气，回答：“朋友被人打了，我来告人，你呢？”

不知是不是Adam的错觉，James的笑容似乎有些僵在脸上的嫌疑，顿了顿，回答：“朋友把人打了，我来赎人。”

于是Adam的笑容也凝固了。“你说的这个朋友……”

“会不会就是……”

“确实是。”四个声音从警局另一头齐刷刷地传来。

Adam扭头，看到的是铁窗里的Trent和铁窗外的Jordan；James扭头，看到的是铁窗里的Andy和铁窗外的Virgil。六人面面面面面面相觑半晌，还是Jordan率先理清这其中的逻辑，问：“你们认识？”

Adam看了一眼James，又看了一眼Jordan，解释说：“这我高中同学啊。”

“以前一个校队的。”James补充道。

“我们一起踢了一年球的。”Adam补充道。

“还拿过全市冠军。”James补充道。

Jordan刚想打断两人的一唱一和，办公桌后面的眼镜警长先开了口：“怎么样，你们商量好了吗？要不要起诉？”

Jordan看了看Trent，又看了看Virgil，又看了看面色一个比一个尴尬的Adam和他的高中同学James，连忙摆手拒绝：“不用了不用了，辛苦您了。”

眼镜警长打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地说那：“过来交罚金签字就可以走了。”

话毕Andy看着Virgil而Virgil看着James，James叹气，从包里掏出支票去赎人。趁James和Andy办手续的时候，Virgil则和Jordan友好地交换了联系方式，以便日后处理医药费事宜。Trent终于从拘留室里被放出来，少不得要被Jordan边数落边捧着脑袋检查一下皮外伤，Trent的心思却不在自己身上，光顾着隔着一个警察局偷瞄正办着手续的苏格兰人的背影。交完钱签完字的苏格兰人放下笔回过头来对上他的眼神，Trent立刻看天看地，错过了对方继续瞧着自己的目光。等到民警又交代叮嘱了一番以后别打架之后，Jordan和Adam提出去停车场把车开过来，而Virgil和James则先去叫车，四个人很快向两个方向散去，只留下Andy和Trent站在警察局前被冷风吹得直哆嗦。Andy边裹紧外套边瞟着身边的小孩，当时巷子里没来得及仔细看，现在一端详，是个穿着得体，头发也修剪得干干净净的年轻男孩，怎么看都是学校里的好学生。大概是正值抽条的年纪，长肉跟不上长个儿，整个人细长细长的一条，又只穿了薄薄一件毛衫，在冷风里瑟瑟发抖，甚是惹人怜爱。Andy叹了口气，忍住把外套脱给他的冲动，轻声开口道：“嘿，你真是处？”

高中生看他一眼，咬了咬嘴唇，低声道：“跟你好像没什么关系吧。”

看来自己是哪壶不开提哪壶了，Andy连忙挥挥手敷衍过去：“行吧行吧，不提这个，”他顿了顿，又挠着后脑勺说：“那什么，打了你不好意思啊。”

高中生小心翼翼地看了他一眼，垂下一双大眼睛——Andy还真没见过比自己眼睛还大的人呢——又抬起眼看进Andy的眼睛里，看得他的耳朵尖都在寒风里直发烫。年轻人诚恳地说：“我也该道歉，当时你站在那里，我真以为……总之真的很抱歉。”

事到如今Andy早已经不再怀疑对方认错的诚意，转而笑道：“你都没去过那条街吧。”

“我还没到能进夜店的年纪。”Trent的回答也老实。

“以后可别干这事了，嫖娼可是犯法的，你还年轻，什么对象找不到啊。”

小孩子抠着指甲，闷闷地回答：“好的，知道了。”

随后两人便一起陷入沉默，Andy远远见着Virgil和James好像朝自己这边来了，才终于开口问身边的人：“诶，你明天有没有空？”

Trent立刻抬起头回答：“有。怎么了？”

Andy看对方一脸紧张，冲他笑了一笑，道：“请你喝杯咖啡。”

“啊？”小朋友的眼睛瞪得老大，暖色的街灯在眼底晃晃悠悠，“真的吗？”

Andy叹气，点点头，“真的。”

“你不会找人再把我打一顿吧？”Trent的眼前浮现刚才Andy的那两个壮汉朋友，这要是三个人一起上，九月份大学开学的时候自己坟头的草能有人高。

“不会！”Andy的耐心又开始一格一格地消失，声音也随之抬高，对面的小孩果然被吓得一哆嗦，Andy见状又缓了语气，说：“你不是觉得我长得帅么，我给你个机会啊。”

“啊？”

Andy一边在心里感叹跟年轻人沟通也太难了吧，一边又觉得小朋友跟不上节奏的样子还挺可爱的，干脆伸出手去指挥道：“手机给我。”Trent很听话，乖乖地交出手机递给他，也没细想他是不是要打劫自己。远处Virgil挥着手叫Andy快过去，Uber已经到了，被他无视。他低着头飞快地在通讯录里输入一串数字，把手机塞回Trent手中，说：“明天下午之前打给我。走了，明天见。”话毕苏格兰人便匆匆离开，只留下Trent一个人握着自己的手机在寒风里目送对方的背影。他也不知道自己在那看了多久，等到Jordan的声音在身边响起才回过神来：“Trent，你笑什么？”

Trent握紧了手里的手机，也不说话，傻笑着任由自己的嘴巴咧得像水瓢。

FIN.

估计没后续  
我不信没人看出眼镜警长是谁


End file.
